Iggy and Nudge equals love
by 91492
Summary: IGGY AND NUDGE ELOPE! thanks for the reviews! i love you that wrote! READ @ REVIEW, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the maximum ride characters. Or the books. Only J.P. does.**

**A/N: my last one was really, really stupid. I can't believe I made people read it. This one will be better. I promise.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Fang?" I asked my husband. Yes, I'm Max, and yes, Fang is my husband.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Iggy or Nudge? I can't find them."

"Have you looked in the pond?" he asked. Iggy and Nudge have been spending a lot of time together lately. And they usually spend evenings down at the pond, a 2 minute flight from our house.

"Yes, I did, but they're not there."

"Well, they have to be somewhere. They won't miss dinner for the world," Fang said, turning back to the boiling pasta.

I was about to correct him, saying that they _have_ missed dinner for the world before, 7 years ago, but I decided not to. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'll find them."

_At dinner…_

"Max?" Gasman asked me.

"Yes, honey?"

"Where's Iggy and Nudge?"

"I seriously don't know. I've looked everywhere, but I can't find them."

Just then Fang came in. "Well, they probably went to see a 4 hour long movie."

"Come on," I said. "Moves are not that long."

Fang was about to answer, but just then, Angel came in. "Max?"

I sighed, thinking I knew what was coming. "I don't know where they are, angel. They're probably on a little trip. They'll be back soon."

"I do. You're right. They _are_ on a trip, but they're not planning on coming back anytime real soon," she said.

"What?" the rest of us, including Total, chimed.

"I have a note. They're going to Las Vegas. Then they're going to go to Hawaii, or some place like that." She didn't sound too happy.

"Well, what are they doing in Las Vegas?" Fang asked, showing real concern now.

Angel brightened at this. She smiled, well, angelically, and said, "they're going to elope."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope the other chapter was better than the last story. Please review!**

**CHAPTER 2**

It's been 4 years since Iggy and Nudge left, and we're still doing everything we can do to bring them back. I don't know when they'll be back, because the note never told us. But I will tell you this. Fang and I had twins! We were so excited! The boy is Fang Jr., and the girl is Ella.

"Max?" Angel asked me one day.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What if Iggy came back today? Would you still be mad at them?"

"Oh, honey." I have her a hug. "I'll never get mad at them, no matter what they do. Unless it's blow up the house, and kidnap you or Fang, or Ella, or anybody for that matter."

She smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

"Good, 'cause I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Fang came up from behind me and gave me little Fang, while he held on to Ella. He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek, before turning to Angel again. "What do you have to tell her?" he asked again.

"Well, you see, it was yesterday when I heard a familiar noise. I turned around and Iggy and Nudge were in the air. They were thinking about coming by to say hi, but decided not to, because the children were sleeping. So they stayed at a hotel instead."

"Umm, what?" Fang and I asked at the same time. "How would they know we have children?"

Angel shook her head. "Not your children. Theirs."

I don't know how long Fang and I stood there, staring at Angel, when Gazzy came out of the house, screaming. "Iggy!"

"Oh!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. "That would be the Gasman, would it not?"

"It is, Iggy," Nudge's voice said. "It's Gazzy, and he looks so handsome now. They all look so different!"

"I could say the same about you, Nudge," Gazzy called from the air.

"Nudge!" I heard Angel scream. "Nudge, Nudge, Nudge! I missed you so much!" I looked at Fang. Of course, he said nothing. Off in the distance, I saw two little dots in the air. Since my children were here, and everybody else was here, I assumed they were Iggy's and Nudge's children.

Seconds later after everybody finished hugging Iggy and Nudge, Angel flew up some, and came back with two little bird kids in tow. "Iggy! James is so cute! And Nudge, Brandon looks exactly like you."

"Thanks, Ang," Iggy and Nudge said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Wait," Angel said all of a sudden. "You haven't seen Fang and Max yet. Follow me."

"Not that that'll do me any good," Iggy muttered. Nudge laughed-I don't know why-and followed Angel down to where Fang and I were.

"Max!" Nudge screamed. "It's so good to see you again!"

I smiled, set Fang Jr. and hugged her tight. "Likewise."

"Hey, I'm here, too, remember?" Fang's voice shocked us all. "Don't I get a hug?"

"Of course you do," I said. I let go of Nudge and took Ella from Fang.

After a moment, Ella asked, "Mommy?" Suddenly all was quiet.

"Yes, baby?"

"Who are these people?"

I laughed, relieved. "Remember when I told you that you had some relatives that you haven't met yet?" She nodded, so I continued. "Well, these are they. This is your aunt Nudge, and uncle Iggy."

Iggy and Nudge stared at me and Ella. Then Fang and Fang Jr. that was really weird, because Iggy can't see anything…

"Yours?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Who's the father?"

"Umm, isn't it obvious?" Fang asked.

"No," Gazzy said out of nowhere, in a sarcastic tone. "It's definitely me."

"Are you serious?" Iggy asked.

"Of course not, Iggy," I said. "He's just joking."

"So you and Fang…" he didn't finish.

I nodded. "Yeah, we have kids. We were married before you guys left, if you can remember that."

"You were?"

"Shut up, Iggy. We knew that. We just thought-"

Iggy interrupted. "I thought you guys were just engaged. I mean, you were only sleeping-"

"Iggy! There are children around," nudge scolded him.

"Oh, right."

All was quiet for a minute. Then Angel said, "Let's make lemonade! Oh, Iggy, Max and Fang have taken your place in cooking."

"Ooh. I'm scared. What's it like? Have you even eaten it yet?" Iggy joked.

"Actually," I said, defending myself, "I can cook now."

"Now that I have to see," Nudge said. She looked as shocked as Iggy did.

"Umm, yeah," Fang replied. "But first, let's go in the house, okay? Then you can tell us all about your four year vacation."

**A/N: sorry it didn't have a good ending. I couldn't think of a very grasping one. I had to stick with this. Hope it's better than the other one.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking so long

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I was really busy with a bunch of stuff. And my brother's getting married in less than a month so I won't have much time to do this until after the wedding.

Chapter 3

I brushed my long hair. Yeah, it's long now. I decided I liked this way, when all was fine and dandy, and I'm not running for my life. I heard a noise at the door, and Fang came in. him, I make him cut his hair once a year. Since it grows really fast, he doesn't have too much of a problem with it, as long as it still reaches his ears. Whatever makes him happy.

"Guess what," he said.

"Umm, Gazzy said he could fly and jumped off a building?" I guessed.

He chuckled. "No. Iggy said he wants to be called James now."

I dropped my brush. "You mean-?"

"Oh, that? Yeah. I asked him why, and he said it's much better than Iggy." He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"Hmm," I said, enjoying it. "But why? After all these years…"

"Oh, he told Nudge to call him that too. That little show out there was merely that-a show."

I almost put my brush down; okay, I slammed my brush down. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Fang, are you seriously just going to let them get away with this? I mean, if we were still out there, fighting for our lives, even you wouldn't be this calm about it."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down!" My husband took my arms and pinned them to my side. "Aren't you the one who said that you would never get mad at them? And we're not fighting for our lives. I'll admit that they did miss out on a lot in the past 4 years, but you don't have to yell."

"Why aren't you on my side? You're my husband. You're supposed to side with me! And I'm not mad at them, I'm _angry!_" I tried to shake his arms off of me, but he has gotten about twice as strong as me in the last several years. "Let go of me," I hissed.

"I don't have too," he whispered. "I love you. I want to hold you."

"Yeah? Well, go hold someone else right now. Not me." I struggled some more, but his grip just got tighter.

"I don't want to. I want _you_," he answered. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself kissing him. I couldn't believe it! I was supposed to be mad at him, but I wasn't. Ugh! Why did he have to interfere with my emotions all the time? There was a knock at the door, and we quickly broke up.

"Come in," I said, picking up my brush again, acting as if that's what I've been doing for the past minute or two.

Angel walked in. uh-oh. Not a good sign, with her being able to read people's minds and all. "Hi, Max. Hi, Fang."

"Hey, honey." I put my brush down-gently this time-and kissed the top of her head. "What going on?"

"Ig-I mean, James wants to tell everyone a secret."

"And you already know about it?" I guessed.

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to."

"Figures," Fang muttered from across the room. He hopped off our bed. "Okay. Where is he?"

"In the kitchen."

Fang and I followed Angel out the door. "Oh, Angel," I warned. "If you tell anybody about what we were just doing…" I moved a finger across my throat.

Angel smiled angelically. "Don't worry, Max. I won't say a word."

A/n: sorry for making it so short. The bell was about to ring and I didn't have time to write anymore. But I'll update as soon as I can, okay? PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll make you some chocolate chips cookies! Just send me your address, and tell me how many people are in your family. JK. I wouldn't do that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: see

A/N: see? I told you I would update soon! Sorry about the wait. I was having a bad week, because I left my math HW at home. But back to the point…

Chapter 4

"What is it, James?" I asked. I almost called him Iggy. Good thing I caught myself in time. He's really sensitive.

Nudge smiled. "We have something so totally cool to tell you!"

"Umm, yeah," I said. "Since Angel said you guys have a secret."

"Shoot," James muttered. "We should've remembered that Ang can read minds."

"You mean you forgot that?" I asked, shocked. "Boy, you guys have certainly been gone for a long time!"

Nudge laughed. "No, that was a joke. Of course we remembered she can read minds. It's not something you can forget easily."

"Whatever. On to the point?" Gazzy almost yelled.

"Well, you know how I may have been acting strange?" James asked, reaching for his sunglasses.

"Yeah?"

"Anyway. About a year after Nudge and I got married-" Nudge wrapped her fingers around her husband's fingers-"I began to notice these little things."

"Such as…?" Gazzy asked, impatiently. That was Gazzy for you. Never patient. Always wanting to get the answer right away. No time for a little chit chat. No small talk.

"Well," James began again. "It all started out as a color or two. Then about two weeks later…it was amazing."

We looked at him and Nudge. "What was amazing?" I asked…impatiently.

"Iggy can _see_!!" Angel screeched.

"What?!" we all shouted in unison.

"Thanks, Ang," James muttered.

"Sorry," she apologized, sheepishly. "I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I mean, that's incredible!"

"Um, Ig-I mean, James. Would you care to explain what's going on?" my husband asked him.

"Sure," James answered sarcastically. "Just give me something, anything, and I'll tell you what color it is, what shape it is, what it is, and anything else you need to know."

We just stood there, not moving, not talking, hardly breathing. Just staring at James. We didn't understand. Was he missing his sight so much that he had to pretend that he could see? We already knew he could "see" the colors of things just by touching them. But he didn't have to lie about it.

"James," Fang said smoothly. "It's okay. You don't have to pretend-"

"He's not pretending," Angel and Nudge said in unison.

"I'm not pretending," James said at the same time. "It's true." To prove it, he turned to Nudge and stared at her. "Black, messy hair. Shoulder length. Layered. Dark brown eyes, she's a little shorter than me." He turned back to us. He wasn't touching her, that we noticed. "Convinced?"

Fang shook his head. He started to say, "I'm shaking my head, James," but James interrupted.

"-shaking your head, I know. I can see. What part of that do you not understand?!"

"James," I cut in. "How do we know Nudge didn't just tell you what she looks like?"

Just then, one of Nudge's and James' kids came up-don't know which one. Before he said anything, James looked at him and picked him up. "Hey! There's my boy. What's up, Brandon?"

Fang and I stared at each other. Was it Brandon? We waited.

"Daddy, James won't stop poking me!" the young boy complained.

"Oh, really? Why is your brother poking you?" Nudge asked.

"Because he says I was adopted since I don't have wings!"

James "Sr." looked at his son seriously. "Don't worry, Brandon. We'll make James stop poking you. He set the boy down and looked out the window where James was playing with Ella and little Fang. "James!" he called out, looking at his son directly. "You leave your brother alone, okay? You didn't have wings either when you were his age."

"Yes, daddy," came the obedient reply.

Fang, Gazzy and I stared at each other. Then we stared at Nudge, James and Angel. How in the world did he get his sight back?

**A/N: Sorry for making it so short. I tried to do it where there's less dialogue, but I'm used to writing JUST dialogue. I'll write when I can. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
